Olivia Bonaparte
|Level = Saint-level |Equipment = Sword of Gallicans |Appears In = A Certain Magical Divinity |Kanji = オリビア・ボナパルテ|Romaji = Oribia Bonaparute}} is a major recurring character in A Certain Magical Divinity appearing as the primary antagonist of the Second Schism Arc. She's a member of the Roman Catholic Church and is a member of the elite House of Bonaparte. She's also a saint and the rival and Catholic-counter-part to Kaori Kanzaki. Appearance Olivia is very tail being at around 5'2 with long blond hair and blue eyes. She wears red diamond earrings and is usually seen wearing a military uniform with a dark red vest on the outside covered with black and gold linings and markings with a white handkerchief shoved in the center. She wears a black skirt with gold linings and wears long black stockings with black boots. Personality Olivia is a strict disciplinary, always having a hard and stern look on her face and only smiling to those whom she deems worthy of it. She tends to act cold, calm and collected in general and this helps her especially in the battle against her opponents. She has fierce devotion and allegiance to the Roman Catholic Church going as far as to refer to Protestants as "heathen traitors". She is also loyal to France and longs to have it return to the days of the French Empire under Napoleon, her descendant. Olivia also has a rivalry with Kaori Kanzaki and tends to want to fight her and the other members of Necessarius whenever she can. Olivia is also very strict and dedicated to the idea of victory. She believes in scoring victory for the Catholic Church and/or France and is willing to do anything to accomplish that. She has a very strong sense of pride and nationalism and refuses to have either the Vatican nor France cave in or negotiate until they've won. The same applies to her as well and holds her status as a saint in very high regard. Her sense of pride and victory is so strong that upon being captured, Olivia will shut herself out and lay in shame and will refuse to speak to her captors. She will be vigilant against them and will even go as far as to demand to be gagged so she can't speak to them believing that she'd be dishonoring either the Catholic Church or France by doing so. Background Olivia was born and raised in Paris, France and was born into the House of Bonaparte, an elite aristocratic family that secretly controlled France from behind the scenes. She spent her whole childhood training in the art of magic and eventually rose to become a full-blown saint at around the same time as Kaori Kanzaki. During one of her first missions, she confronted Kanzaki and the two of them fought which ended in a stalemate but Kanzaki was scared because Olivia had killed many members of the Amakusa church. Ever since then, the two have had a never-ending rivalry and they seek to fight each other whenever they can and want to see the other one be defeated. Chronology Battle of Prague Arc In the aftermath of the Battle of Prague, Olivia appears inside the family mansion where she's watching TV in her room and hears the reports of the destruction of Prague and finds out that both Necessarius and the Division VIII had appeared to have been involved and was responsible for the deaths of numerous soldiers of Vatican IV with Kaori Kanzaki accompanying Anto Čedomir. At first she's mad to see her rival but eventually, calms down knowing that she now has an excuse to be deployed and fight her rival once more. She then gets dressed and has her smirk when her younger sister, Alice, comes in and asks if she's alright and she says that she is. Second Schism Arc Sometime after the Battle of Prague, various members of the Catholic Church and clergy members had gotten together and wrote a letter to the Pope demanding that he have Vatican IV disbanded along with all other Catholic Church military units in an attempt to retain order in the Magic World and to keep the image of the church intact. The pope denied in and Olivia was sent in to kill four priests who had signed the letter and were collaborating with the Anglican Church to get help. In response, Kanzaki and Motoharu are deployed to Paris where they are to protect Father Maxwell, a Catholic Bishop who had proposed that the Catholic Church dissolve all military units, from being killed. One night, Maxwell's church is attacked and is almost killed by a group of assassins who are fought off by Kanzaki and Motoharu before facing off against Olivia who manages to beat down Motoharu. The two exchange words and fight but soon the police arrive and Olivia retreats before the police can storm in. Maxwell is revealed to still be alive and now is put into extra security, as a result, to keep himself alive. Olivia continues to stalk Kanzaki and does whatever it takes to finally defeat her once and for all. It's then revealed at a party that Olivia and other members of the Catholic Church, are willing to start another schism in order to retain the Catholic Church's military power fearing that the lack of military presence would weaken the Vatican and that the magic world would slip into the hands of the Church of England and the Russian Orthodox Church. Olivia appears at a party and has a small talk with Kanzaki about how she and the Anglican Church should stay out of Vatican affairs and walks away where it's later revealed that Olivia ordered the death of Maxwell and succeeded with Motoharu barely surviving. Kanzaki is then assigned to a cardinal with the same hit for the same reason where this time, Kanzaki keeps him safe and decides to fight Olivia one on one to wrap up the whole ordeal. She accepts and Olivia arrives at an abandoned building to meet and eventually fight Kanzaki but is eventually overran with sleeping gas and is knocked out cold. Olivia is then knocked unconscious and is brought back to London. Olivia then wakes up in a crate with the top off only to face Kanzaki. She tries moving but quickly finds out that she's tied up and glares at Kanzaki. Kaori then explains how Olivia needed to be punished for her fanaticism and thus, Kaori stripped her of her honor by knocking her out with gas instead. Olivia also finds out that she's been gagged with Kaori saying that her fanaticism isn't worthy of being heard and thus gagged her to prevent her from speaking. Olivia then lets out some muffled cries but Kanzaki explained how her gag has a magic seal so she won't be speaking unless she orders her to. Kaori then talked about how she wanted to kill her but realized how that's not the way of Christ and instead keeps Olivia as a prisoner instead as an act of repentance. She then walks away leaving Olivia tied up, bound, gagged, and humiliated with Sarah Walker using chloroform to put her to sleep. Rebrith Arc Sometime after the schism threat is put down, all military units of the Catholic Church remain active, but deployments are decreased so the Anglican Church manages to win a victory. Olivia remains under Anglican Church custody and still remains in Kaori's private jail cell and has visits from her sister and is pleased with the good treatment. Kaori reports on how Olivia is reluctant to reveal private information and instead demands that she remain gagged unless she needs to be fed. It's also revealed that Sarah has been playing with Olivia as if she were a toy and loves to tie up and gag Olivia in new ways and with tighter bounds which Olivia secretly loves. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Side Characters Category:Magicians Category:Catholic Church Members Category:Saints Category:Antagonists